


Hinata and Oikawa Hooked Up in Brazil and No One Thought to Tell Kageyama

by Roverdovey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Post-Haikyuu Manga, Sassy Hinata Shouyou, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roverdovey/pseuds/Roverdovey
Summary: “You know, as weird as it seems, I can only imagine how it went down.”Kageyama turns at Iwa’s voice, “How what went down?”“You know, Brazil.” Iwaizumi shrugs, crossing his arms.“No, I don’t know, Brazil.”“What?” Iwaziumi laughs, shocked, “Tooru and Hinata hooked up in Brazil.”Huh?Or the one where Hinata and Oikawa hooked up in Brazil and no one thought to tell Kageyama. Maybe. He might just not remember it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	1. Hinata and Oikawa Hooked Up in Brazil and No One Thought to Tell Kageyama - NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a prompt for this on Tik Tok, but I can't find who it was so if someone knows who it was please tell me. They made two videos about Kageyama finding out about the well-known hookup in Brazil and Oikawa has to convince him it wasn't a serious thing.  
> "So, has the fling been flung?"
> 
> The first chapter is the smutty version, and the second is the smutless version (if that's your thing).
> 
> This is my first fic, please be nice, I'm fragile.

Kageyama was bored. Like super bored. Like, he’s sat on a stool drinking a now watered-down Sapporo at one of the nicest bars in Tokyo. And he’s bored. Like, sooooo bored.

He’s never been a huge fan of drinking. To be honest, he'd rather do without, but whenever he hangs out with his friends Hinata always challenges him to a drinking contest and Tsukishima makes fun of him when he loses. So he drinks more often than he likes to.

Honestly, he’d rather be home, rewatching the match the rest of the night. The ceremony only ended 6 hours ago, but he knows the game is already up everywhere online. He wants to critique himself. Call it a weird insecure pastime. 

He looks out into the crowd of volleyball players and ex volleyball players. Also, his sister who’s too busy flirting with a tall Russian Girl he can’t help but forget her name; but he knows they’ve met before. Everyone’s having fun. 

He sees Daichi and Suga sitting at a round table with Ukai and Takeda, drinking and talking. The four of them meet up for drinks weekly, but they love playing into an old person aesthetic. Though he does see Suga make a smoking motion at Ukai who nods, and the two part from the table and go outside. Daichi and Takeda just shake their heads and laugh.

Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi are talking with Nekoma’s old Captain, Kuroo. They’re laughing as the dark-haired man is holding a Nintendo Switch above his head. The team’s previous setter is glaring at his friend, and Kageyama can see his mouth forming swear words.

Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita, and the Tanakas were cheering them on from their homes. They all sent him and Hinata flowers and stupid little sappy letters that Kageyama won’t admit he teared up too. While the first three were working, Tanaka and Kiyoko stayed home to not induce early labor. Their son was due next month.

Asahi was smiling at his phone in the corner. He’d laugh every so often, but more often than not he would make a face of concern and confusion. It didn’t take a long time to guess he was talking to Nishinoya; who Kageyama last checked was in the Amazon.

He sees Hinata fluttering from one table to the next, being friends with every person in the room. At one table he’s talking to Bokuto Koutaro and Bokuto Keiji, congratulating them on their 4th anniversary. Then he moves over to Ushijima and Tendou, accepting the chocolate the other redhead brought. Then he slides over to Yaku and Lev, the taller man nursing a bump on his head that he most definitely got from calling the libero short. He lastly slides over to the Miya Twins, also sat with Sakusa, accepting the Onigiri the other twin made; smiling as Atsumu ruffles his hair.

_ It’s so soft. No. Don’t open that door, Tobio. _

Hinata smiles at all of the people he passes, eyes finally connecting with Kageyama’s, “Bakageyama!”

“Boke! Not so loud!” Hinata just laughs and walks over, standing next to the taller man.

“It’s a bar! It’s supposed to be loud. But I forget, you have no friends and never go anywhere.  _ Except for with me _ !” He sings, and Kageyama shoves him to the side.

“Shut up. I have friends.”

“It’s okay, Baka. This is a safe space. There’s no need to lie.”

“Boke!”

Kageyama knows Hinata’s messing with him. He knows that Hinata doesn’t mean any of the jokes. Mostly because Kageyama is the one who receives the middle of the night texts when Hinata’s meds finally run out. He’s the one who gets the random memes, and he’s the only one who’s met Hinata’s mom. They’re best friends.

_ He’s so cute. Shit, Tobio! No! _

And he may or may not have a small, SMALL, crush on the boy. Man. Whatever. It’s not like he’s had this crush since second year of high school or anything. Totally not.

“Why aren’t you socializing?” Hinata asks, taking a sip of his own, fresh beer.

“Don’t want to. I was too quick on the set at the 17th point. What would have happened if-”

“Dude, stop. It was fine. It worked out, I got to it. I always do, you know that.” Hinata smiles that soft smile, and places a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, “Remember, I’m always here.”

“Yeah, guess you are.” Kageyama shoves the redhead gently and blushes when Hinata presses his cheek into his bicep and then pulls away.

“But seriously, Atsumu says you’ve been glaring throughout the room. Why?”

_ Fucking Atsumu. _

“I’m not glaring. This is just my face, asshole.”

“So mean, Tobio-chan.” A voice comes from next to them and they both turn to see their Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime and Argentinian Volleyball Team Setter Oikawa Tooru.

“No one asked you, Oikawa.”

“Oikawa-san!” Hinata smiles, rushing to hug the tall brunet.

“Hi, Shouyou.” Kageyama glowers and huffs when Oikawa smirks at him, “Long time no see.”

“It’s only been a few hours.”

“True, but I’m still reveling in the fact that the King of the Court managed to beat me, and win gold at that!”

“It wasn’t the first time.”

“But who expected this outcome to-Ow! Iwa!” Iwaizumi pulls his hand back from slapping the back of Oikawa’s head.

“Shut up Shittykawa, you’re just being a shitty loser.”

“You know, when you became my boyfriend you were supposed to start being nice to me.” Oikawa pouts.

“I don’t remember signing anything.”

Kageyama watches the two older men, eyebrows raised. Is this what a real relationship was like? Don’t get him wrong he’s had girlfriends before, his longest relationship lasting a year and a half. But, his old  _ old _ teammates seem different.

“How’s that going, by the way?” Hinata asks, head quirked to the side.

“Good.” Iwaizumi says with a small smile, “I mean, it’s a real hit to my pride.”

“And a real hit to my ass.” Oikawa winks, and ducks from Iwa’s second attack, “Too slow!”

“Ew.” Kageyama mutters.

“Oh poor Tobio, and his Vanilla sex.” Oikawa smiles.

“First of all. Don’t ever talk about me and sex. Second of all, there’s nothing wrong with vanilla. It’s not my fault I don’t want to be strangled.”

“Seconded.” Hinata raises a hand, a small blush on his cheeks.

“Oh, I know Shouyou.”

_ What? _

_ No seriously, what? _

“Shut up, Crappykawa.” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa smiles, “What’re you gonna call me when we get married and I’m no longer Oikawa?”

Iwa huffs, “I’ll think of something.”

“Iwa! You were supposed to say something nice!”

Kageyama hasn’t moved past that statement. How did Oikawa know what Hinata liked during sex? Has Hinata even had sex? Despite being best friends since they were 15, they never really talked about it. Kageyama was never really open about his girlfriends unless he was begged for information by his sister. Maybe that’s why they never lasted. But he and Hinata? Never even talked about first kisses. Kageyama’s was in second year with a girl in his homeroom. But they broke up because she didn’t know the difference between a set and a serve. And he assumes Hinata must have had at least  _ one _ relationship, maybe when he was in Brazil?

They didn’t have ‘locker room’ talk very often. Most of his teammates were either married or in committed relationships so it was all pretty wholesome. Bokuto constantly praises Akaashi, Ushijima shares the chocolates Tendou made for the team that he shipped from Sweden, Aran and Komori both talking warmly about their wives. The only blatantly single members of the team were himself, Hinata, Atsumu, Sakusa, and Yaku. But that last one was a bit of a stretch. Lev is at their games more frequently than ‘just a friend’ would be. The only sex talk that comes up is when someone has love bites or scratches, and even then it’s done respectively.

Last Kageyama checked, Hinata didn’t even have hook-ups. He never mentioned any, and he never came in with any incriminating evidence. He only came out as bi a few years ago, so surely he’d had some hidden affairs. 

“Tobio!” He feels a thump on his back and turns and sees it’s Iwaizumi, “The fuck’s up with you man? I’ve been calling your name for like 5 minutes.”

“Oh! Uh, sorry Iwa.”

“No worries, kid.” He ruffles the taller man’s hair.

“I’m 24.”

“To me, you’re always gonna be 12.”

He looks around and sees both Hinata and Oikawa gone, “Where’s boke?”

“Who?” Iwa makes a face.

“Sho.”

“Sho?  _ Ohhh… _ ” Iwaizumi smiles, “They wanted to dance, I guess.” He gestures to the now full dance floor.

Kageyama looks over and sees the bright flash of orange hair. He’s dancing with Oikawa, both with large smiles on their faces. He sees Suga has come back in, he and Daichi are dancing more than what is appropriate in public. Yachi and Yamaguchi are forcing Tsukishima to dance in a circle like toddlers, and he’s hiding his smile very poorly. Bokuto and Akaashi are dancing slower than the song that’s playing (that Kageyama has now noticed is Work by Rihanna) calls for. Everyone else in the crowd he doesn’t recognize, being people who played other sports that aren’t volleyball for some reason.

_ He looks so good out there. Who knew his hips moved like that? _

Hinata and Oikawa are dancing close, right up in each other’s faces. They’re talking as they dance, and they laugh at each other every few seconds. The crowd parts a bit and he sees Oikawa has both hands on Hinata’s hips.

_ Fucking. What. _

“You know, as weird as it seems, I can only imagine how it went down.”

Kageyama turns at Iwa’s voice, “How what went down?”

“You know, Brazil.” Iwaizumi shrugs, crossing his arms.

“No, I don’t know, Brazil.”

“What?” Iwaziumi laughs, shocked, “Tooru and Hinata hooked up in Brazil.”

_ Huh? _

“What?”

“You didn’t know?” Iwaizumi laughs, then his smile drops, “Holy shit, you didn’t know.”

“What do you mean they hooked up in Brazil?!”

“I...I don’t know the full details, Tooru just told me they did.”

“How long have you known?!”

“Uh, a couple of months? Give or take. Right after he and I started dating. It’s, it’s not a big deal! Uh, it was only like, a few times.”

“It was more than once?!” Kageyama was livid. Why didn’t Hinata tell him? Did he not trust him? Was there something wrong with Kageyama knowing this secret? Was it  _ even _ a secret? What if-

_ Was it his first time? _

Kageyama shook his head.

_ That doesn’t matter. That’s not the issue. It doesn’t matter if it was. _

“No one told you?” 

“No.” Kageyama shakes his head, “I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think so? What does that mean?”

“Boke talks a lot, sometimes I zone out!”

“That’s not very nice.”

“I know.”

Iwaizumi sighs, “You should talk to him about it. You're obviously not processing this well, and if you’re gonna get anywhere with Hinata you shouldn't start your relationship on lies and miscommunication.”

“What?” Kageyama double-takes, “I’m not in a relationship with the boke.”

“You’re not?” Kageyama shakes his head, “Could’ve fooled me.”

_ What the fuck does that mean? _

“How...what...who-”

“When, where, why. Kid, calm down. You’re staying in the Village tonight right? We won gold?” Kageyama nods, “Take some time to talk to him. I guarantee if you ask, he’ll explain. From the way Tooru describes it, it wasn’t a ‘feelings involved’ kind of thing.”

“Okay.”

Iwaizumi ruffles his hair, “Good. Now, I’m gonna go dance with my boyfriend. Have a good night, Tobio.”

“You too.”

Iwaizumi walks away, stepping up to Hinata and Oikawa, and Oikawa immediately grabs onto his boyfriend. He pulls him into a kiss and Hinata walks away as the kiss goes to PG13. He walks back to the bar, and wraps an arm around Kageyama’s forearm.

“They’re cute, right?”

Kageyama nods absentmindedly, “Yeah.”

“You okay?”

“Did you sleep with Oikawa?”

It’s quiet, and Kageyama looks to see what he assumes will be a devastated look on Hinata’s face. But, it’s not the right face he’s looking for. Hinata’s face is embarrassed, and he’s laughing quietly.

“Uh, yeah. Couple years ago. Didn’t I tell you? Swore I did.” He mumbles, “But yeah, back in Brazil.”

“Oh. Cool.”

“Yeah, it was just like a, ‘hey we’re friends in Brazil but also like 18 years old, what else should we do?’.”

“Tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“Tell me about it.”

“Which time?”

“ _ Fuck _ . The  _ first _ time.”

“Uh, okay. You wanna step outside where it’s quiet?”

“Sure.”

Hinata nods with a smile, then grabs Kageyama’s hand. He leads him outside gently, and they find a nice empty spot near the door. There’s a couple making out on their right, and a group of people smoking cigarettes on their left.

“So, uh, you want the first time? From the beginning?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

_ - _

_ Hinata had been in Brazil for a year and a half. He’d been playing volleyball every day, and working as a delivery boy on the side. He was so excited to get better at volleyball and one day finally get to take down Kageyama in a real match. Playing with  _ _ Carvalho and Heitor was nice and he was able to learn so much more than he expected.  _

_ His roommate was...nice, but overall he missed Japan. He missed his friends and he missed his family.  _

_ But he wasn’t one to give up. He picked his sad ass off his bed and biked back off to the beach to see if anyone was playing. Thankfully there were a good bunch of people his age there. As he approached the ball got hit out of bounds, and he picked it up and threw it back. He smiled as they thanked him, then stopped short. _

_ “What the hell are you doing here?” _

_ He turned to the sudden voice speaking in Japanese, gasping as he saw, “Great King!” _

_ “Hey Small Fry. What are you doing here?” _

_ “I’m playing volleyball!” _

_ “I can see that. I meant, why are you in Brazil?” _

_ “I came here to learn a bit more so I can beat Kageyama.” _

_ “Understandable. Say cheese.” Oikawa took out his phone and the two took a selfie with their tongues out. Hinata demanded Oikawa send it to him, so he could send it to Kageyama. _

_ They spent a lot of time together. Hinata knew he wasn’t going to stay in Brazil forever, but he was so happy to finally have a friend. He was good at Porteguese, but speaking Japanese was a lot easier sometimes. _

_ They’d get dinner, chill in Oikawa’s apartment, play beach volleyball, and hang out most nights. It was rare that they didn’t meet up. They’d talk about volleyball, Iwaizumi, Kageyama, and more volleyball. _

_ One night Oikawa had convinced Hinata they needed to go out to a local club near Oikawa’s house. Considering it was close enough to Oikawa’s birthday, Hinata allowed Oikawa to dress him up. He complained the entire night there over the tight pants Oikawa put him in. _

_ They drank fruity cocktails and danced with any large group of people they came across. They played Bicho Bebe but stopped when they noticed a guy they were playing with went headfirst into a bush. _

_ The music that played was everything from current top songs from America, to the best Latin pop. They danced to anything, but Oikawa appeared to get extra hype when Rihanna came one. _

“Work, work, work, work, work!” _ He sang along, swaying his hips, “Dance with me Shouyou!” _

_ “Uh, okay!” They danced in front of each other. They were pressed together as more people came onto the dance floor, and soon enough they were chest to chest. They just kept dancing, just tipsy enough to find it not awkward, sober enough to know what they were doing. Consent, baby. _

_ As the song started to fade into Pa Ti by Bad Bunny, Hinata felt Oikawa’s hands on his hips. He just smiled and placed his own hands around Oikawa’s shoulders. They started to grind against each other and Hinata noticed the alcohol kept him from being nervous. Oikawa had a look in his eyes that Hinata had seen a handful of times. He knew that look. It meant Oikawa wanted him. And who was he to turn down The Great King? _

_ (Don’t be mistaken, he totally wanted it to happen, he was just being clever.) _

_ Hinata kissed Oikawa first, and the older man responded immediately. They kissed in the middle of the dance floor, people bumping into them from all sides. They would laugh into their kisses when they heard people catcalling them. When Oikawa’s hands drifted down past the redhead’s hips, the smaller boy pulled back, “We should get out of here.” _

_ “My place?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ They stopped in alleyways and along empty streets to keep kissing, Oikawa had a hand on Hinata’s ass the whole time. By the time they got to Oikawa’s apartment, they were both very turned on. _

_ Oikawa struggled to open the door as Hinata slipped a hand into the front of his pants, slowly stroking the taller man’s erection. Oikawa groaned, pushing Hinata into the now open apartment. He slammed him into the door, closing it. _

_ “Fuck…” Oikawa groaned, resuming their kiss, “Are you a virgin?” _

_ Hinata shook his head, “No. You?” _

_ Oikawa looks affronted, “Me? Absolutely not. Have you seen me?” _

_ “Yes, but I have also talked to you.” _

_ “Hah! Mean little Chibi Chan.” Oikawa snickered, kissing up the red head’s neck, “What am I gonna do with you?” _

_ Hinata raises an eyebrow, “Fuck me. Sound good?” _

_ “Oh fuck yeah.” _

_ They kissed as they pushed into Oikawa’s bedroom. Hinata was very envious that he lived alone. Oikawa pushed Hinata onto the bed and pulled off his shirt. He watched as Hinata did the same thing. _

_ “Is it cool if I blow you first?” Oikawa asks, sinking to his knees in front of the other. _

_ “Who would say no to that?” _

_ “I don’t know. Someone who hates amazing men who give excellent head.” _

_ “How do I know it’s excellent?” _

_ “Shut it, Chibi Chan.” _

_ “Please, just call me Shouyou.” _

_ “Okay, then. Tooru.” Oikawa pulled Hinata’s pants and boxers off gently, blowing a soft breath of air on the other man, who shivered.  _

_ Oikawa smiled as he licked a clean flat line up the younger man’s cock. _

_ Hinata groaned, “ _ Tooru _...” He thread his hand through Oikawa’s hair and pulled gently. _

_ Oikawa only grinned as he placed kisses up and down the erection in front of him. He finally decided to stop teasing and slid half of him into his mouth. He only wanted this to serve as foreplay so he chose not to show off his amazing deep throat skills. _

_ He spent a few minutes just pleasing Hinata with his tongue before he started sucking on the head. Hinata had one hand in Tooru’s hair, the other in his own. He was moaning so gently, Oikawa was surprised. He expected him to be louder. _

_ “Moan, baby. Let me hear you.” Oikawa pulled off to say. Hinata looked down at him. _

_ “But, your neighbors-” _

_ “Are old and senile. They’ll just be jealous.” He then sucked on the head of Shouyou’s cock even harder and grinned as he heard Hinata moan louder than before. _

_ “Oh fuck, Tooru! Shit!” _

_ “Good baby.” Tooru smiled, “Gonna cum soon?” _

_ “Oh fuck, yes please! I’m so close!” Hinata whined when Oikawa pulled off, “What the hell?” _

_ “I was just teasing. You said you wanted me to fuck you.” _

_ Hinata pouted, “I did say that.” _

_ Oikawa finished undressing, then reached into a box he kept in his bottom drawer. He pushed his toys aside, and grabbed lube and a condom, “Are you prepped?” _

_ Hinata raises an eyebrow, “No? I wasn’t really planning on this happening today.” _

_ “Would you like me to, or would you like to?” _

_ “I’ll do it. I’d like to blow you at the same time.” _

_ “Oh  _ fuck _.” _

_ True to his word the redhead pulled Oikawa’s cock into his mouth as he fingered himself. He started off slow on both ends, one finger, and some light kisses. He kept both consistent, till he was 3 fingers deep and Oikawa was a panting mess. _

_ He was starting to think Hinata was better at giving head than him. He pouted. _

_ “Ready?” Hinata asked, sliding next to the brunet. _

_ “Just about.” Oikawa slipped the condom on and pulled Shouyou’s legs to the edge of the bed. He moved between the redhead’s spread legs, and gripped himself in his right hand, “You ready?” Hinata nodded, “I want words baby.” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Okay, let me know if you want me to stop.” _

_ “Okay.” _

_ Oikawa pressed in slowly, and the two men groaned at the feeling. Oikawa pressed in until he bottomed out, and huffed. He only moved when Hinata gave the go-ahead. _

_ He started gently, as he always does. He picked up his speed when Hinata started whining louder, and soon enough he was thrusting fast and hard. _

_ “Oh fuck Tooru, harder!” _

_ “Shit, you’re so tight.” _

_ “Fuck!” _

_ “God, you feel so good, baby. Wanna fuck you all night.” _

_ “P-Please! Fuck!” _

_ Oikawa panted as he bent down and planted a kiss on the smaller boy’s lips. Their tongues pressed together gently, and Hinata slid a hand down the front of his body to wrap around his own cock. He jerked himself at the same speed as Oikawa’s hips. _

_ “I’m so close!” _

_ “Me too baby.” Tooru whined in the back of his throat and smiled as Hinata came against both of their stomachs. _

_ “Fuuuuck.” Shouyou groaned and fell back against the bed.  _

_ Oikawa pulled out quickly and ripped off the condom. He jerked his cock, and groaned as he also came on Hinata’s stomach, “Fuck baby.” _

_ He laid next to the other man, who chuckled, “Who knew that would happen?” _

_ “I know right? I always assumed the first volleyball player I slept with would be Iwa.” _

_ “Wait,” Hinata turned on his side, but grimaced, “One sec.” He stood up, stumbled to the side, then walked into what he assumed was the bathroom. He was right. Next to the sink was a stack of washcloths, which he soaked in warm water, then wiped off his stomach. He walked back into the bedroom and tossed it at Tooru, “Here.” _

_ “Thanks.” _

_ “But seriously,” Hinata said as he slipped on his boxers, “You and Iwaizumi haven’t slept together?” _

_ “No. Unfortunately not. Though, not from lack of trying. Kinda similar to you and Tobio.” _

_ Hinata makes a face, “Kageyama and I are not gonna sleep together.” _

_ “That’s what they all say. So,” Oikawa made a face, “Are you in love with me?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Are you sure?” Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows, and Hinata laughed. _

_ “I’ve never been more sure of anything.” _

_ “Oh fuck you.” _

_ “Actually, I believe it’s my turn next.” _

_ “Yeah?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow, and Hinata smiled, “Well, shit. Okay.” _

_ - _

“And that’s what happened.” Hinata says, smiling at the taller boy.

“So, you and Oikawa just...slept together? For fun?”

Hinata shrugs, “Well, yeah. Despite his cocky personality, he’s pretty funny. And, he made me feel a little less homesick.”

Kageyama did  _ not _ feel better. But to be fair, he didn’t really expect to after hearing the surprisingly detailed story of the fling in Brazil.

“So...you guys had a fling in Brazil.”

Hinata nods, “Yeah. For a little bit, then I came back home and joined MSBY.”

“And...what about Atsumu?”

Hinata makes a face, “What about him?”

“Are you two...you know…”

Hinata laughs, “No! No way! We’re friends, that’s it.”

“You sure?”

“Of course,” Hinata smiles, and grabs Kageyama’s arm, “You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell me what this is really about, Tobio.” 

_ God, that’s hot. _

He’d given Hinata permission to use his first name back when they were about 17, and vice versa. They just typically forgot to use them when talking to each other.

“I...I think...I’m jealous.”

“I know.”

“Boke!

Hinata laughs, “Sorry! But, why else would you so angrily ask about my hookups in detail? It’s okay. I’m not mad or anything.”

“Oh. Okay.” They’re quiet for a minute, and Hinata is still holding his arm. 

Kageyama is weighing his options. He doesn't want to choose wrong and either: ruin their friendship, ruin their friendship and destroy the team, or get laughed at. But, to be fair. He doesn’t think he has a choice.

_ To the volleyball gods, please let me not be a dumbass. _

He connects his eyes with Hinata, sees the boy smile, and leans forward to place a kiss on his lips.

_ Goddammit. You let me down. _

Hinata wraps a hand around his neck and grips his shirt with the other. Kageyama smiles into their kiss, then pulls back.

“Hi.” Hinata smiles.

“Hey.” Kageyama smiles back.

_ Okay, maybe I was wrong. _

“Are you feeling less jealous now?”

“I think...I think I’d feel less jealous if you went on a date with me.”

Hinata’s smile grows brighter, “Just give me a time and a day.”

“Um...now?”

“Yeah, okay. Wanna go get some Ramen?”

“Yeah, I do.”

They walk away from the bar hand in hand, headed towards the closest ramen shop. They didn’t even bother telling their friends. The sound of the two of them arguing over a receive made in the last set can be heard from the next mile over, but it sounds happy. They sound like they like each other’s company, and that this is not the first time this has happened. But regardless it’s sweet, listening to two new love birds.

  
  



	2. Hinata and Oikawa Hooked Up in Brazil and No One Thought to Tell Kageyama SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, as weird as it seems, I can only imagine how it went down.”  
> Kageyama turns at Iwa’s voice, “How what went down?”  
> “You know, Brazil.” Iwaizumi shrugs, crossing his arms.  
> “No, I don’t know, Brazil.”  
> “What?” Iwaziumi laughs, shocked, “Tooru and Hinata hooked up in Brazil.”
> 
> Huh?
> 
> Or the one where Hinata and Oikawa hooked up in Brazil and no one told Kageyama. Maybe. He might just not remember it.
> 
> The SFW Edition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the exact same fic as the previous chapter, this one just doesn't have smut. A few things are different, but not enough to really change the story.

Kageyama was bored. Like super bored. Like, he’s sat on a stool drinking a now watered-down Sapporo at one of the nicest bars in Tokyo. And he’s bored. Like, sooooo bored.

He’s never been a huge fan of drinking. To be honest, he'd rather do without, but whenever he hangs out with his friends Hinata always challenges him to a drinking contest and Tsukishima makes fun of him when he loses. So he drinks more often than he likes to.

Honestly, he’d rather be home, rewatching the match the rest of the night. The ceremony only ended 6 hours ago, but he knows the game is already up everywhere online. He wants to critique himself. Call it a weird insecure pastime. 

He looks out into the crowd of volleyball players and ex volleyball players. Also, his sister who’s too busy flirting with a tall Russian Girl he can’t help but forget her name; but he knows they’ve met before. Everyone’s having fun. 

He sees Daichi and Suga sitting at a round table with Ukai and Takeda, drinking and talking. The four of them meet up for drinks weekly, but they love playing into an old person aesthetic. Though he does see Suga make a smoking motion at Ukai who nods, and the two part from the table and go outside. Daichi and Takeda just shake their heads and laugh.

Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi are talking with Nekoma’s old Captain, Kuroo. They’re laughing as the dark-haired man is holding a Nintendo Switch above his head. The team’s previous setter is glaring at his friend, and Kageyama can see his mouth forming swear words.

Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita, and the Tanakas were cheering them on from their homes. They all sent him and Hinata flowers and stupid little sappy letters that Kageyama won’t admit he teared up too. While the first three were working, Tanaka and Kiyoko stayed home to not induce early labor. Their son was due next month.

Asahi was smiling at his phone in the corner. He’d laugh every so often, but more often than not he would make a face of concern and confusion. It didn’t take a long time to guess he was talking to Nishinoya; who Kageyama last checked was in the Amazon.

He sees Hinata fluttering from one table to the next, being friends with every person in the room. At one table he’s talking to Bokuto Koutaro and Bokuto Keiji, congratulating them on their 4th anniversary. Then he moves over to Ushijima and Tendou, accepting the chocolate the other redhead brought. Then he slides over to Yaku and Lev, the taller man nursing a bump on his head that he most definitely got from calling the libero short. He lastly slides over to the Miya Twins, also sat with Sakusa, accepting the Onigiri the other twin made; smiling as Atsumu ruffles his hair.

_ It’s so soft. No. Don’t open that door, Tobio. _

Hinata smiles at all of the people he passes, eyes finally connecting with Kageyama’s, “Bakageyama!”

“Boke! Not so loud!” Hinata just laughs and walks over, standing next to the taller man.

“It’s a bar! It’s supposed to be loud. But I forget, you have no friends and never go anywhere.  _ Except for with me _ !” He sings, and Kageyama shoves him to the side.

“Shut up. I have friends.”

“It’s okay, Baka. This is a safe space. There’s no need to lie.”

“Boke!”

Kageyama knows Hinata’s messing with him. He knows that Hinata doesn’t mean any of the jokes. Mostly because Kageyama is the one who receives the middle of the night texts when Hinata’s meds finally run out. He’s the one who gets the random memes, and he’s the only one who’s met Hinata’s mom. They’re best friends.

_ He’s so cute. Shit, Tobio! No! _

And he may or may not have a small, SMALL, crush on the boy. Man. Whatever. It’s not like he’s had this crush since second year of high school or anything. Totally not.

“Why aren’t you socializing?” Hinata asks, taking a sip of his own, fresh beer.

“Don’t want to. I was too quick on the set at the 17th point. What would have happened if-”

“Dude, stop. It was fine. It worked out, I got to it. I always do, you know that.” Hinata smiles that soft smile, and places a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, “Remember, I’m always here.”

“Yeah, guess you are.” Kageyama shoves the redhead gently and blushes when Hinata presses his cheek into his bicep and then pulls away.

“But seriously, Atsumu says you’ve been glaring throughout the room. Why?”

_ Fucking Atsumu. _

“I’m not glaring. This is just my face, asshole.”

“So mean, Tobio-chan.” A voice comes from next to them and they both turn to see their Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime and Argentinian Volleyball Team Setter Oikawa Tooru.

“No one asked you, Oikawa.”

“Oikawa-san!” Hinata smiles, rushing to hug the tall brunet.

“Hi, Shouyou.” Kageyama glowers and huffs when Oikawa smirks at him, “Long time no see.”

“It’s only been a few hours.”

“True, but I’m still reveling in the fact that the King of the Court managed to beat me, and win gold at that!”

“It wasn’t the first time.”

“But who expected this outcome to-Ow! Iwa!” Iwaizumi pulls his hand back from slapping the back of Oikawa’s head.

“Shut up Shittykawa, you’re just being a shitty loser.”

“You know, when you became my boyfriend you were supposed to start being nice to me.” Oikawa pouts.

“I don’t remember signing anything.”

Kageyama watches the two older men, eyebrows raised. Is this what a real relationship was like? Don’t get him wrong he’s had girlfriends before, his longest relationship lasting a year and a half. But, his old  _ old _ teammates seem different.

“How’s that going, by the way?” Hinata asks, head quirked to the side.

“Good.” Iwaizumi says with a small smile, “I mean, it’s a real hit to my pride.”

“And a real hit to my ass.” Oikawa winks, and ducks from Iwa’s second attack, “Too slow!”

“Ew.” Kageyama mutters.

“Oh poor Tobio, and his Vanilla sex.” Oikawa smiles.

“First of all. Don’t ever talk about me and sex. Second of all, there’s nothing wrong with vanilla. It’s not my fault I don’t want to be strangled.”

“Seconded.” Hinata raises a hand, a small blush on his cheeks.

“Oh, I know Shouyou.”

_ What? _

_ No seriously, what? _

“Shut up, Crappykawa.” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa smiles, “What’re you gonna call me when we get married and I’m no longer Oikawa?”

Iwa huffs, “I’ll think of something.”

“Iwa! You were supposed to say something nice!”

Kageyama hasn’t moved past that statement. How did Oikawa know what Hinata liked during sex? Has Hinata even had sex? Despite being best friends since they were 15, they never really talked about it. Kageyama was never really open about his girlfriends unless he was begged for information by his sister. Maybe that’s why they never lasted. But he and Hinata? Never even talked about first kisses. Kageyama’s was in second year with a girl in his homeroom. But they broke up because she didn’t know the difference between a set and a serve. And he assumes Hinata must have had at least  _ one _ relationship, maybe when he was in Brazil?

They didn’t have ‘locker room’ talk very often. Most of his teammates were either married or in committed relationships so it was all pretty wholesome. Bokuto constantly praises Akaashi, Ushijima shares the chocolates Tendou made for the team that he shipped from Sweden, Aran and Komori both talking warmly about their wives. The only blatantly single members of the team were himself, Hinata, Atsumu, Sakusa, and Yaku. But that last one was a bit of a stretch. Lev is at their games more frequently than ‘just a friend’ would be. The only sex talk that comes up is when someone has love bites or scratches, and even then it’s done respectively.

Last Kageyama checked, Hinata didn’t even have hook-ups. He never mentioned any, and he never came in with any incriminating evidence. He only came out as bi a few years ago, so surely he’d had some hidden affairs. 

“Tobio!” He feels a thump on his back and turns and sees it’s Iwaizumi, “The fuck’s up with you man? I’ve been calling your name for like 5 minutes.”

“Oh! Uh, sorry Iwa.”

“No worries, kid.” He ruffles the taller man’s hair.

“I’m 24.”

“To me, you’re always gonna be 12.”

He looks around and sees both Hinata and Oikawa gone, “Where’s boke?”

“Who?” Iwa makes a face.

“Sho.”

“Sho?  _ Ohhh… _ ” Iwaizumi smiles, “They wanted to dance, I guess.” He gestures to the now full dance floor.

Kageyama looks over and sees the bright flash of orange hair. He’s dancing with Oikawa, both with large smiles on their faces. He sees Suga has come back in, he and Daichi are dancing more than what is appropriate in public. Yachi and Yamaguchi are forcing Tsukishima to dance in a circle like toddlers, and he’s hiding his smile very poorly. Bokuto and Akaashi are dancing slower than the song that’s playing (that Kageyama has now noticed is Work by Rihanna) calls for. Everyone else in the crowd he doesn’t recognize, being people who played other sports that aren’t volleyball for some reason.

_ He looks so good out there. Who knew his hips moved like that? _

Hinata and Oikawa are dancing close, right up in each other’s faces. They’re talking as they dance, and they laugh at each other every few seconds. The crowd parts a bit and he sees Oikawa has both hands on Hinata’s hips.

_ Fucking. What. _

“You know, as weird as it seems, I can only imagine how it went down.”

Kageyama turns at Iwa’s voice, “How what went down?”

“You know, Brazil.” Iwaizumi shrugs, crossing his arms.

“No, I don’t know, Brazil.”

“What?” Iwaziumi laughs, shocked, “Tooru and Hinata hooked up in Brazil.”

_ Huh? _

“What?”

“You didn’t know?” Iwaizumi laughs, then his smile drops, “Holy shit, you didn’t know.”

“What do you mean they hooked up in Brazil?!”

“I...I don’t know the full details, Tooru just told me they did.”

“How long have you known?!”

“Uh, a couple of months? Give or take. Right after he and I started dating. It’s, it’s not a big deal! Uh, it was only like, a few times.”

“It was more than once?!” Kageyama was livid. Why didn’t Hinata tell him? Did he not trust him? Was there something wrong with Kageyama knowing this secret? Was it  _ even _ a secret? What if-

_ Was it his first time? _

Kageyama shook his head.

_ That doesn’t matter. That’s not the issue. It doesn’t matter if it was. _

“No one told you?” 

“No.” Kageyama shakes his head, “I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think so? What does that mean?”

“Boke talks a lot, sometimes I zone out!”

“That’s not very nice.”

“I know.”

Iwaizumi sighs, “You should talk to him about it. You're obviously not processing this well, and if you’re gonna get anywhere with Hinata you shouldn't start your relationship on lies and miscommunication.”

“What?” Kageyama double-takes, “I’m not in a relationship with the boke.”

“You’re not?” Kageyama shakes his head, “Could’ve fooled me.”

_ What the fuck does that mean? _

“How...what...who-”

“When, where, why. Kid, calm down. You’re staying in the Village tonight right? We won gold?” Kageyama nods, “Take some time to talk to him. I guarantee if you ask, he’ll explain. From the way Tooru describes it, it wasn’t a ‘feelings involved’ kind of thing.”

“Okay.”

Iwaizumi ruffles his hair, “Good. Now, I’m gonna go dance with my boyfriend. Have a good night, Tobio.”

“You too.”

Iwaizumi walks away, stepping up to Hinata and Oikawa, and Oikawa immediately grabs onto his boyfriend. He pulls him into a kiss and Hinata walks away as the kiss goes to PG13. He walks back to the bar, and wraps an arm around Kageyama’s forearm.

“They’re cute, right?”

Kageyama nods absentmindedly, “Yeah.”

“You okay?”

“Did you sleep with Oikawa?”

It’s quiet, and Kageyama looks to see what he assumes will be a devastated look on Hinata’s face. But, it’s not the right face he’s looking for. Hinata’s face is embarrassed, and he’s laughing quietly.

“Uh, yeah. Couple years ago. Didn’t I tell you? Swore I did.” He mumbles, “But yeah, back in Brazil.”

“Oh. Cool.”

“Yeah, it was just like a, ‘hey we’re friends in Brazil but also like 18 years old, what else should we do?’.”

“Tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“Tell me about it.”

“Which time?”

“ _ Fuck _ . The  _ first _ time.”

“Uh, okay. You wanna step outside where it’s quiet?”

“Sure.”

Hinata nods with a smile, then grabs Kageyama’s hand. He leads him outside gently, and they find a nice empty spot near the door. There’s a couple making out on their right, and a group of people smoking cigarettes on their left.

“So, uh, you want the first time? From the beginning?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

_ - _

_ Hinata had been in Brazil for a year and a half. He’d been playing volleyball every day, and working as a delivery boy on the side. He was so excited to get better at volleyball and one day finally get to take down Kageyama in a real match. Playing with  _ _ Carvalho and Heitor was nice and he was able to learn so much more than he expected.  _

_ His roommate was...nice, but overall he missed Japan. He missed his friends and he missed his family.  _

_ But he wasn’t one to give up. He picked his sad ass off his bed and biked back off to the beach to see if anyone was playing. Thankfully there were a good bunch of people his age there. As he approached the ball got hit out of bounds, and he picked it up and threw it back. He smiled as they thanked him, then stopped short. _

_ “What the hell are you doing here?” _

_ He turned to the sudden voice speaking in Japanese, gasping as he saw, “Great King!” _

_ “Hey Small Fry. What are you doing here?” _

_ “I’m playing volleyball!” _

_ “I can see that. I meant, why are you in Brazil?” _

_ “I came here to learn a bit more so I can beat Kageyama.” _

_ “Understandable. Say cheese.” Oikawa took out his phone and the two took a selfie with their tongues out. Hinata demanded Oikawa send it to him, so he could send it to Kageyama. _

_ They spent a lot of time together. Hinata knew he wasn’t going to stay in Brazil forever, but he was so happy to finally have a friend. He was good at Porteguese, but speaking Japanese was a lot easier sometimes. _

_ They’d get dinner, chill in Oikawa’s apartment, play beach volleyball, and hang out most nights. It was rare that they didn’t meet up. They’d talk about volleyball, Iwaizumi, Kageyama, and more volleyball. _

_ One night Oikawa had convinced Hinata they needed to go out to a local club near Oikawa’s house. Considering it was close enough to Oikawa’s birthday, Hinata allowed Oikawa to dress him up. He complained the entire night there over the tight pants Oikawa put him in. _

_ They drank fruity cocktails and danced with any large group of people they came across. They played Bicho Bebe but stopped when they noticed a guy they were playing with went headfirst into a bush. _

_ The music that played was everything from current top songs from America, to the best Latin pop. They danced to anything, but Oikawa appeared to get extra hype when Rihanna came one. _

“Work, work, work, work, work!” _ He sang along, swaying his hips, “Dance with me Shouyou!” _

_ “Uh, okay!” They danced in front of each other. They were pressed together as more people came onto the dance floor, and soon enough they were chest to chest. They just kept dancing, just tipsy enough to find it not awkward, sober enough to know what they were doing. Consent, baby. _

_ As the song started to fade into Pa Ti by Bad Bunny, Hinata felt Oikawa’s hands on his hips. He just smiled and placed his own hands around Oikawa’s shoulders. They started to grind against each other and Hinata noticed the alcohol kept him from being nervous. Oikawa had a look in his eyes that Hinata had seen a handful of times. He knew that look. It meant Oikawa wanted him. And who was he to turn down The Great King? _

_ (Don’t be mistaken, he totally wanted it to happen, he was just being clever.) _

_ Hinata kissed Oikawa first, and the older man responded immediately. They kissed in the middle of the dance floor, people bumping into them from all sides. They would laugh into their kisses when they heard people catcalling them. When Oikawa’s hands drifted down past the redhead’s hips, the smaller boy pulled back, “We should get out of here.” _

_ “My place?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ They reached Oikawa’s apartment quickly, and made their way into the bedroom, Tooru smiling as he closed the door. _

_ They spent the next few hours...getting to know each other in a sense.  _

_ Once they were done Oikawa sighed as he laid next to the other man. Hinata chuckled, “Who knew that would happen?” _

_ “I know right? I always assumed the first volleyball player I slept with would be Iwa.” _

_ “Wait,” Hinata turned on his side, and grabbed his boxers, and slid them on. He then grabbed Oikawa’s and tossed them to him, “Here.” _

_ “Thanks.” _

_ “You and Iwaizumi haven’t slept together?” _

_ “No. Unfortunately not. Though, not from lack of trying. Kinda of similar to you and Tobio.” _

_ Hinata makes a face, “Kageyama and I are not gonna sleep together.” _

_ “That’s what they all say. So,” Oikawa made a face, “Are you in love with me?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Are you sure.” Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows, and Hinata laughed. _

_ “I’ve never been more sure of anything.” _

_ “Oh fuck you.” _

_ “What? I’m sorry! It’s just...you’re cute. But I don’t think we should date.” _

_ “God no. I’m saving my one last romance for Iwa Chan. But I think you’re cute too. And I guarantee Tobio does as well. You should let him know.” _

_ Hinata hummed, “Maybe one day. But for now, I still need to beat him at volleyball.” _

_ “O...kay…? You do that?” Hinata had a look in his eyes that even Oikawa blanched at, “Shit you can be scary.” _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ - _

“And that’s what happened.” Hinata says, smiling at the taller boy.

“So, you and Oikawa just...slept together? For fun?”

Hinata shrugs, “Well, yeah. Despite his cocky personality, he’s pretty funny. And, he made me feel a little less homesick.”

Kageyama did  _ not _ feel better. But to be fair, he didn’t really expect to after hearing the surprisingly detailed story of the fling in Brazil.

“So...you guys had a fling in Brazil.”

Hinata nods, “Yeah. For a little bit, then I came back home and joined MSBY.”

“And...what about Atsumu?”

Hinata makes a face, “What about him?”

“Are you two...you know…”

Hinata laughs, “No! No way! We’re friends, that’s it.”

“You sure?”

“Of course,” Hinata smiles, and grabs Kageyama’s arm, “You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell me what this is really about, Tobio.” 

_ God, that’s hot. _

He’d given Hinata permission to use his first name back when they were about 17, and vice versa. They just typically forgot to use them when talking to each other.

“I...I think...I’m jealous.”

“I know.”

“Boke!

Hinata laughs, “Sorry! But, why else would you so angrily ask about my hookups? It’s okay. I’m not mad or anything.”

“Oh. Okay.” They’re quiet for a minute, and Hinata is still holding his arm. 

Kageyama is weighing his options. He doesn't want to choose wrong and either: ruin their friendship, ruin their friendship and destroy the team, or get laughed at. But, to be fair. He doesn’t think he has a choice.

_ To the volleyball gods, please let me not be a dumbass. _

He connects his eyes with Hinata, sees the boy smile, and leans forward to place a kiss on his lips.

_ Goddammit. You let me down. _

Hinata wraps a hand around his neck and grips his shirt with the other. Kageyama smiles into their kiss, then pulls back.

“Hi.” Hinata smiles.

“Hey.” Kageyama smiles back.

_ Okay, maybe I was wrong. _

“Are you feeling less jealous now?”

“I think...I think I’d feel less jealous if you went on a date with me.”

Hinata’s smile grows brighter, “Just give me a time and a day.”

“Um...now?”

“Yeah, okay. Wanna go get some Ramen?”

“Yeah, I do.”

They walk away from the bar hand in hand, headed towards the closest ramen shop. They didn’t even bother telling their friends. The sound of the two of them arguing over a receive made in the last set can be heard from the next mile over, but it sounds happy. They sound like they like each other’s company, and that this is not the first time this has happened. But regardless it’s sweet, listening to two new love birds.

  
  



End file.
